Providers of media programs continue to expand the number of resource items from which consumers may select. For instance, traditional satellite and cable providers often offer hundreds of channels from which to select, each providing multiple resource items (e.g., television programs, movies, etc.). Internet-enabled providers of media programs have the potential to provide even greater quantities of resource items from which to select. The expanding array of choices benefits consumers by increasing the probability that the consumers will find resource items that meet their interests.
However, the explosion of resource items also introduces a number of challenges. For instance, with the ever-expanding pool of resource items, consumers may find it difficult to discover resource items that meet their interests. For instance, consumers may find it burdensome to sift through a great number of resource items to find resource items that meet their interests. While various search engines exist for facilitating the consumers' searches, many consumers may lack familiarity with these tools, especially those consumers who are not particularly computer savvy. Alternatively, many consumers may lack sufficient time or patience to use these search tools on a day to day basis.
There is accordingly a need for mechanisms that will facilitate the discovery of resource items from a larger pool of resource items, and the subsequent retrieval of such resource items.